Pokémon Remix: Pay Day
by Yuki Ryu
Summary: It seemed like the perfect plan - infiltrate Silph Co., steal the rare Persian belonging to its fat cat CEO, get some use out of it, and then blackmail him for her safe return. It was meant to be the ultimate Pay Day. But no one anticipated what sleeping giant they awoke. Now it was time to prepare for trouble, and to make it double.


_This story takes place in continuity that is separate from the games, anime, and various manga adaptations. Elements from various incarnations of Pokémon have been combined and remixed to form its own separate universe known as Pokémon Remix. Here, things are taken with a different perspective, and characters and situations might be greatly different than what other media depicts._

_This story contains images of criminal activities, violence, abuse, and death._

* * *

Silph Company was one of the most powerful multi-national businesses in the entire world. This made its president, Sakaki Takakami, one of the most rich and influential men on the planet. He was personally in part responsible for many of the technological innovations of the last twenty years. He also participated in numerous hobbies, including running the gym in his hometown of Tokiwa city. This made his badge, the Green Badge, one of the most challenging to acquire, both due to the scarcity of time he could spare to take on challengers and his strength as a gym leader.

The blades of the personal helicopter that carried Sakaki to the head office building had barely begun to slow before he exited the aircraft. The wind buffeted his fine three-piece black suit and mussed his short black hair out of its typical neat style as he made his way to his office. One of his many assistants walked briskly by his side, shouting his itinerary for the day over the roar of the helicopter's engine. He took note of what he deemed worth his time, but did not bother responding. Another assistant joined them in the elevator and diligently smoothed out his clothes and hair. He only acknowledged her existence with barely more than an approving nod after she presented a mirror for him to check his appearance, silently dismissing her as they reached the top floor – his private office.

It was an all too familiar rhythm to Sakaki's life that was disrupted the moment the security guard in front of his office opened the door for him. The room was as he left it, finely furnished with wide windows, state of the art computers placed on his desk, and a few personal items that belonged to his prized Persian, Empress. Normally he would keep her by his side, but she had recently given birth to a litter of Meowth, which kept her restricted from battling or travel. She should have been lying on the plush leather sofa and casting him a lazy gaze towards him, as though indifferent about his return, while her kittens played with the toys they left scattered across the floor for the help to clean up later.

There were no newborn Meowth playing, or watchful Empress keeping her eye on them. The holder for their Pokéballs sat empty at the front of his desk, silently mocking Sakaki.

Sakaki raised his hand to silence his assistant. "Where is Empress and her kittens?"

The assistant jerked then looked around before he prodded his electronic tablet with his stylus. "I-I don't know, Sir. Empress and the Meowth aren't scheduled to be taken out for exercise for another two hours from now."

Sakaki's fingers curled into a tight fist as his brow slanted over his narrow black eyes. "I want them found." His voice was as sharp as the edge of a blade. "_Now_."

* * *

A large corporation like Silph spared no expense, especially when it came to security. For that reason, it took very little time at all to access the hundreds of security cameras monitoring every inch of the facility and isolate the feeds that contained the information Sakaki needed – in particular, who the last person was to enter his office.

The gentleman in question, a young man in a guard uniform, lounged rather casually in a small room set aside for _private_ conversations. At least, that was the more charitable term for it. In truth, the place was a room set aside for interrogations. It was completely bare save for two chairs on opposite ends of a large metal table at the center of the room. There was a black mirror along the one side of the wall, which was rather obviously a one-way mirror that allowed people on the other side to view inside the room without being seen by the people they were watching. It was all rather fancy and intimidating for a company to have, belonging more in a police station than Silph Company.

Despite the oppressive atmosphere, the guard was completely at ease, pillowing his arms behind his head. He knew that the room was nothing more than an expensive illusion made to scare employees or caught criminals before the police arrived to take them away to a _real_ interrogation room.

The man had barely gotten comfortable in one of the chairs before the door flew open, crashing against the wall with a bang, which caused him to flinch despite his calm demeanor. He smiled as Sakaki entered, particularly when he noticed that the company president's face was a mask of cold fury. "Hey now, is that the face you should be showing me?" He smirked, a hint of laughter floating beneath his words. "Losin' your cool won't help you, you of all people should know that."

Sakaki stood on the opposite side of the cold steel table, glaring down at the guard. "I will only make this offer once. Tell me where my Pokémon are and you will be turned over to the police." He leaned forward slightly, the light casting a shadow over his face, darkening his eyes. "Consider this offer carefully, because I assure you that the police will be _far_ more merciful to you than I will."

The guard looked at Sakaki levelly for a moment before his smirk widened across his face. "Oh, I'll tell you alright. And I'll also tell you the price you're gonna hafta pay if you want 'em back." He picked at his ear with his pinkie and cast sideways glance at the mirror, imagining the dumb expressions the guards, executives, or whoever else were hiding on the other side of the glass must have been wearing at the moment.

The guard had heard the rumors about Sakaki, that he could be a rather frightening man, both in the business world and in the Pokémon circuit, but he saw nothing that impressed him. Sakaki was a rich man and they were not playing a game – the company president would pay his way out of this situation, same as any other billionaire. The guard found it no different from listening to the yapping of a dog with a high pedigree – all bark and no bite. "So why don't you cut the posturin', and get your checkbook out?"

Sakaki's eyes narrowed a fraction. His gaze never left the other man's face as he sat down at the table and folded his fingers in front of his face just below eye level.

The guard burst out laughing at Sakaki's expression. He could scarcely have looked any more smug if he had actively tried – and he was obviously trying. "Make that face all you want, but it's _your fault_. Parading that fancy ass Pokémon around, with this crappy security? It took me less than a week to apply and get access to this place! With security like that, you were just _beggin'_ for it."

Sakaki said nothing. He scarcely did little more than breathe as he watched the guard with an unwavering stare.

A man in a stylish white suit with a black trim and short teal hair stepped into the room. The newcomer wore the hint of a smile that stretched a little too far, a strange amusement dancing in his narrow teal colored eyes.

The guard flicked his eyes at the newcomer and arched an eyebrow. "Oi, oi, you really shouldn't be dragging anyone else in on this, it might make things _complicated_ an–" The man paused when his eyes focused on the big red 'R' on a black shield, on the man's left breast.

The man in the white suit with the brilliant red R approached the wall behind Sakaki and tapped one of the tiles. With the clinking of metal, the wall opened up, revealing a hidden panel and an array of unusually shaped tools.

The guard's eyebrows shot up at the sight of the tools. He noticed that a great deal of them had sharp edges. "Uh, what–"

The man wearing the bright red R picked up what appeared to be a modified power drill with a caltrop at the end instead of a drill bit. He turned on the device, which generated a terrible whirring sound that filled the small room.

The sudden noise filled the room, causing the guard to jump, but Sakaki did not so much as blink, his gaze never wavering from the man he was interrogating.

Fear crept its way up the guard's spine as the tools and expression on the face of the man with the red R made him tense up. His eyes darted between Sakaki and the newcomer, sweat trickling down the back of his neck. "H-hey, what… what the hell's going on!_?_"

"Negotiations," Sakaki said.

Color drained from the guard's face. "E-eh? Eh." He scooted back in his chair instinctively, the metal legs scraping against the floor until the chain attaching it to the table jerked him to an abrupt halt. "What–"

The man in the white suit inclined his head towards the guard, his long smile twitching, almost crooked, as a few of his gleaming white teeth appeared. He shut the device off and put it back in place in favor for a simple pair of pliers. From a small box mounted on the wall, he retrieved a thin strip of metal shaped like a square and as thick as a coin, with each side no longer than two centimeters. With his free hand, he selected a miniature blowtorch and turned it on, aiming the blue flame at the metal fragment, now held by the pliers, until it turned bright red with heat.

The guard yelped as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. "W-wai-wait-wait, _wait_!" He jumped up to his feet. "What the hell – you can't _do_ tha–"

The man turned off the blowtorch and set it down on the table a split second before he seized the guard by the wrist and twisted the other man's arm before slamming it down against the table. The guard screamed as he fell to his knees, his arm now wrenched over his shoulder. His new position forced him to face the mirror, which now was as transparent as glass. The lights were on in the other room, revealing a crowd of people standing there, watching him. All of those presents had a large scarlet R etched onto their clothing.

The guard quivered as he stared at the uniformed figures, his heart racing in his chest. He knew the emblem, even though he did not want to believe it. This was supposed to be a simple thing, an easy blackmail of some rich fat cat with too much money and no damn sense. That's what he had been promised – not this! "Team Rocket…?"

"You picked the wrong target, Mr. Yaza," Sakaki said.

"I…" The guard known as Yaza began to panic, his eyes watering. "I-it wasn't me! It wasn't me!" He tried to wrestle free of the man with the pliers, but his arm was wrenched harder, causing him to cry out. "O-oh God! Stop! Stop! I just took her out of the building, that's all! I didn't do it! It was Shimajio! It was all Shimajio!"

Sakaki held up his hand, halting the man in teal hair just short of touching Yaza's hand with the red hot metal. "Where is he?"

Yaza let out a high-pitched screech when he felt the heat of the metal hovering just above his skin. His eyes were wide as saucers as he angled his head back until his neck hurt so that he could see how close he was to being burnt, his cheeks stained with tears. "T-Ta… Tamamushi City! He's in Tamamushi City!"

Sakaki rose from his seat and swiftly departed the room without a backward glance. The door slammed shut as the lights in the other room turned off, leaving Yaza alone with the man with the pliers.

The unnamed man with the scarlet R and red hot metal watched Sakaki leave before he slowly turned back to Yaza. The corner of his mouth twitched before he leaned over his captive, his smile slowly stretching from ear to ear. His grin only grew stronger as he listened to the guard scream, and his wide smile remained long after the sounds of anguish faded into little more than a memory.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky over Kuchiba City, signaling the beginning of one of its famous sunsets. A picturesque café sat nestled near a cliff overlooking the ocean, perfectly positioned to give its patrons the perfect view. Those seated on the veranda had the most pleasing atmosphere in particular. The gentle scents of the sea intermingled with the robust smell of coffee and the countless gourmet dishes. The waves created an even rhythm in the background, accented by the occasional cry of a Wingull or the distant blare of a ship's horn. A band playing smooth jazz on an elevated platform not far from the tables somehow managed to mingle their music with the sounds of nature, giving their guests a full and robust experience.

A teenage couple sat at one of the tables at the edge of the veranda, the spot perfectly positioned at the midpoint between the cliff and the band to give them the best place to enjoy the sunset. The young woman of the pair had long magenta colored hair with a hint of a curl at the end that kept the tips off the ground. A beautiful red rose rested neatly tucked behind her ear, placed there at the start of their date by the charming young man who sat across from her. The vibrant shade of the rose perfectly matched the color of her strapless cocktail dress, which hugged her ample curves. She let out a pleasured hum as she picked up her chai latte and cast her bright blue eyes towards her companion. "The end of another perfect day."

A young man with medium-length, slick lavender hair sat across from her, dressed sharply in a white tuxedo, accented by a cummerbund that matched his hair. His green eyes glinted in the light as they focused on the delicate little cake on a plate in front of him. The pastry was perfectly round with smooth white frosting and a large red rose made entirely out of buttercream. "Yes, indeed~! And such a shame, much like how positively _shameful_ it is for me to destroy this beautiful little treat." The young man grabbed a fork and scooped a bit before putting it in his mouth. "Po-si-tively _shameful_~!"

The young woman leaned back with a quiet but throaty laugh as she leaned back against her seat. "I must applaud you, Kojiro, on getting reservations on such short notice." Her eyes danced as she looked over the rim of her cup at her date. "How _ever_ did you manage it?"

"My dear Musashi," Kojiro leaned forward, wiggling his eyebrows. "A gentleman has his secrets."

Musashi started to lean forward when a jaunty tune began to play as her purse lightly vibrated. The particular song brought an air of tension between the couple as they shared a particular look. Koshiro nodded before he quickly snapped his fingers for the nearest waiter while his date answered her cell phone. "Yes?"

Though nothing of their surroundings had changed, the pleasant atmosphere was gone. Kojiro watched as the muscles in Musashi's face grew taut as he paid for their meal. The phone call was over after a minute with a single word. "Understood."

* * *

The Shimajio mansion at the edge of Tamamushi City was the very picture of opulence, well secured both inside and out by numerous guards. Near the center of the grounds was a large room with a high ceiling that acted as a mock gym. This was where Empress, a Persian with silver fur that seemed to shine with its own light, was held imprisoned in a cage that was barely large enough for her to turn around. Her kittens, Meowth not even two weeks old, were kept on the opposite side of the room in smaller, individual cages. Guards prodded the Meowth with metal poles despite their cries or the angry roars of Empress, who glared them down with murder in her icy blue eyes.

One of the guards hit a Meowth in the golden charm on its forehead, knocking the kitten down. "This blows! Why aren't they using Pay Day already?"

A second guard kept one of the Meowth scrambling from one side of its tiny cage and back again. "Maybe they don't know how."

"That's bull," the first guard said. "All Meowth and Persian can throw jewels and gold around and stuff. Why else would they be so rare and expensive?"

The second guard pulled out his pole to clang it against the bars off each cage, sending the Meowth cowering to the other side. "I heard these Meowth weren't born that long ago, so maybe that's it."

The first guard jerked a thumb at Empress. "So why isn't that bitch trying to throw some cash our way to get us to knock it off? It's not like she can do anything else to us from there."

The second guard cast Empress a nervous gaze. "What if she knows another attack?"

The first guard scoffed. "Idiot! If she did, she would've hit us by now, wouldn't she? Besides, the boss watched all her fights. The only distance attack she's ever done is Pay Day to show off how rich that Sakaki guy is. She only knows how to fight close up."

Empress threw herself at the bars, the sound causing the guards to jump. They waited, for a moment, uncertain if the cage would hold or if the Persian would finally attack them, until the Persian hissed at them, displaying her sharp teeth. She dug her claws into the floor, kicking up dust and dirt. Large trenches had been formed in a circle surrounding her cage due to her numerous attempts at attacking her captors, who persisted in remaining just out of her reach.

A large set of doors burst open and more guards came in, surrounding an elderly man wearing a gold trimmed robe and necklaces made with enormous, beautiful jewels that could only have been from a Persian's Pay Day attack. The man had a long white beard and severe eyebrows over narrow eyes that glared at the two guards and the Pokémon. "Haven't you made any progress _yet_?"

The guards jumped, dropping their poles to the floor with a clang, then saluted. "N-no, Sir. She just won't give up the goods!"

"And the Meowth aren't doing anything either," the second guard said.

The rich man let out a low noise of displease at the back of his throat as he glared at Empress who snarled at him. "You're not going to get anywhere by giving those Meowths love taps like that." He flashed a smile that was full of teeth at the captive Persian. "You've got to show these Pokémon who their _master_ is."

* * *

Outside the mansion, two guards were stationed at the massive doors leading into the luxurious facility. Such a task was much less exciting staying outside than it was with the prize their boss had snatched from Sakaki, but this post was also considerably easier – all they had to do was _watch_.

One of the guards leaned against the statue of a robed woman placed to the right of the door. "So, hey," he said as he turned to his companion. "You think that rich dude'll really pay that much to get a stupid cat Pokémon back? Won't he just buy another one?"

The other guard took a last puff of the small stub of what was left of his cigarette. "You kiddin'? Of course he will!" He flicked the spent butt to the ground before grinding it into the concrete with his heel. "You can't just _buy_ another Persian. Those things're endangered now – only reason Mister Fancypants has one is 'cuz he had it _before_ all the other ones got hunted to death."

"Huh, I guess he'd _hafta_ pay," the first guard said before barking out a laugh. "No wonder the boss thinks he can charge so much!"

The second guard drew out a fresh cigarette from a pack tucked in his front pocket. "Hell, he ain't chargin' _enough_." He paused to light up his cigarette and take a deep draw of smoke. "The boss has Silph Co. by the _balls_–"

The terrible sound of something wet being sliced coupled with a crack of bone breaking in one quick second silenced the guard. Blood splattered across the gate doors as his head neatly separated from his neck, bouncing against ground before rolling away from where his body collapsed. His eyes were wide and unseeing, his mouth still clutching his last cigarette despite how his head rolled. When it came to a stop, it exposed the large holes that had been made in his head when he was decapitated. There was no shock or fear on his face, as the attack came so quickly he never saw it coming, let alone registered that he was dead.

The surviving guard stared at the body of his coworker, caught in a momentary state of bewilderment that only lasted for a second before he realized what he was looking at. Panic seized him as scrambled away from the decapitated body with a scream that never made it past his lips. A silver Zangoose with purple markings and black claws lunged at him before he could cry out, puncturing him through the chest before savagely tearing through his flesh and painting the ground with his blood. The Pokémon paused to survey the two bodies as they bled all over the front steps before he turned to the door and sliced the doorknob off.

Kojiro stepped forward out of the shadows, having abandoned his tourist clothes for a uniform more suitable for the occasion. The outfit consisted of long white pants and a white long-sleeve top with a black undershirt and matching black boots and wrist-length gloves. A bright red R was proudly displayed over his chest. He walked up the door and pushed it open with his foot, then turned. "After you~?"

Musashi followed Kojiro, dressed in a white top with short sleeves with a slit bisecting a red R that matched the one her partner wore. The top matched her short white skirt and stood out sharply against her long black gloves that reached her sleeves and black boots that ended at her shapely thighs. Her smile was painted a shade of red similar to blood as she walked past the two fallen men with a black, gold, and red Seviper following close behind her. The Pokémon paused beside the headless man and opened its mouth, stopping only when its master spoke. "Now, now, let's not fill up on appetizers. We've still got the main course ahead of us."

The Zangoose wiped his claws off in the clothes of the nearest corpse before he glanced up at the Seviper. With a nod, the furred Pokémon dashed inside after the duo.

The Seviper lingered a moment more, sharp red eyes spotting faint movement from the guard who still had his head. With a lash of its tail, it rectified the problem. The snake Pokémon left the newly severed head to roll towards the other one, the blade on the Seviper's tail glistening wetly with blood.

* * *

Bruises, cuts, and burns marred Empress' once pristine fur. The worst damage was to her legs and head due to her increasingly desperate attempts to attack through the bars or break down the walls of her cage. A dozen Pokémon stood between her and her kittens, who mewled pathetically for help. The Meowth were in far worse shape than she was. Though the enemy's Pokémon clearly held back against the newborns, nearly all the Meowth were too injured to stand any longer. One lone kitten stood on shaky hind paws, covering its face with its front paws. It tried to deflect a sand attack from getting into its good eye, the other swollen shut and stained an ugly shade of purple that showed up through its white colored fur. Some of the bruises that littered its body were as dark as the black boots and tail tip it sported, all of angry and ugly. In spite of this, the Meowth attempted a defiant hiss like its mother, but the sound came out as a pathetic cry.

"It's no good, Mr. Shimajio," one of the guards said. "Anymore damage and we risk killing them. We can't exactly bring them to a Pokémon Center, considering…"

Shimajio stroked his beard as he glared at Empress, who roared in his direction, as defiant as ever. "We've got plenty of medical staff here if worse comes to worst. We're simply going to have to be more creative to get this Pokémon to act more obedient. Do whatever you like to the Meowth. Cut off their whiskers or even their tails if you have to! Just so long as they survive, they'll still be of some use."

It was the breaking point for Empress. The gemstone on her forehead flashed before dozens of glistening jewels shot out in the direction of the man who dared to obey and draw a switchblade. However, one of the minions' loyal Pokémon, a Drifloon, got in the way. Its black eyes took on an eerie lavender glow as a strange wind surrounded it, causing all of the gems she launched to fall harmlessly to the floor.

Shimajio laughed at the sight. "There we go! I told you I could break her." He looked around at his men. "Well? What are you waiting for? Gather up those jewels!"

The guards were quick to obey. Empress took a swipe at one who foolishly got close to her cage. Unfortunately, a Sableye saved the human at the last moment by striking her first, creating a series of gashes in her leg with its claws. She roared, more from rage than pain, and threw herself against the cage again.

"Oh shut up," Shimajio said. "It's your own fault for being such a stupid beast in the first place. Give us more jewels and you and your precious Meowths won't get hurt further."

A smooth feminine voice interrupted before Shimajio could give his next order. "Prepare for trouble."

A musical voice chimed in before the people in the room could do little more than show some slight surprise at the new voice. "And make it double." In that instant, the lights flickered then went out.

Shimajio jerked upright as the room was plunged into darkness. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The doors burst open with a violent explosion, sending bits of flaming wood in every direction. The guards shouted and moved into a defensive formation around Shimajio as the Pokémon moved to their defense. The small flames and embers that danced on the remains of the door to hint at shadows in the dust and smoke left behind in the doorway.

Musashi's voice echoed off the high ceilings. "To deliver the world our devastation!"

"To all the people, of every nation!" Kojiro's voice echoed from seemingly everywhere in the room.

The guards muttered among themselves, unnerved and confused. At first, they focused on the doorway to the room, but when the small flames in the remains of the door went out, they could no longer see the slightest hint of the intruders. The pair's voices danced from all corners in a disorienting fashion, making it seem as though they moved from one location to the next in the dark.

"To destroy your evil with our truth and love!" Musashi said, her passionate voice carrying a sharp undercurrent to it.

"We'll extend our reach to the stars above!" Kojiro said, from somewhere in the shadows, close enough to alarm the guards.

"Someone get the lights back on!" Shimajio shouted.

As if in answer to Shimajio's command, a beam of light appeared, cutting through the dark to illuminate Musashi as she stood atop Empress' cage. In her fingers, she clutched a beautiful black rose she plucked from the mansion grounds. "Musashi."

"Kojiro." A second beam illuminated the male in question as he stood with his back to Musashi. He twirled a red rose in his fingers before pressing the delicate petals to his lips.

Shimajio outright gawked at the pair. "What in the world is this nonsense?"

"Team Rocket," Musashi said, her smile widening ever so slightly at their audience. "Blast off at the speed of light."

The guards watched duo in obvious befuddlement. Even the Pokémon seemed uncertain what to do, save keep their eyes on the pair.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight," Kojiro said, as he tapped the rose against his chin and waggled an eyebrow.

The brave little kitten with the white fur and black booties looked up to stare at Kojiro and Musashi, its ears pricked forward. It was mesmerized by the strange lyrics they spoke, but more importantly their sudden appearance. It could only watch, with rapt attention.

It took Shimajio over a full minute to recover from his surprise. His expression contorted unpleasantly, his face reddening until it nearly appeared purple in the ambient light from the pair's spotlights. "Are you here to make a _fool_ of me?" He gestured wildly in the direction the Team Rocket duo. "Don't just stand there! Shoot them, you idiots!"

The response Shimajio expected was _not_ the one he got. No bullets flew through the air. There were no clicks of the safety switches coming unlocked or the cocking of guns. No one so much as said a word to acknowledge his orders.

Shimajio paused and glanced around, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar Zangoose on his left, holding the severed head of one of his guards, so that it was eye-level. To his right was a Seviper, with legs dangling out of his mouth that quite clearly belonged to someone who had _previously_ worked for him but could never answer another one of his commands. All the color drained from the old man's face as the enormity of the situation hit him.

Musashi smiled as she tapped her lips lightly with her fingertip. "That's right. You're all alone now, Mr. Shimajio."

"And that invitation to surrender?" Kojiro tilted his head to the side as he crossed his arms. "It's _politely_ being withdrawn."

Shimajio scrambled back, but he had trouble seeing where to go with the room almost completely dark. "P-Pokémon! Protect your master!"

The lights instantly cut back on and Shimajio had to shield his eyes from the sudden onslaught of light, letting out a small cry in the process. Once his eyes could see clearly again, he discovered to his horror that every last Pokémon that worked for him was gone. Instead, there were a number of small black Pokéballs littered across the floor, each marked with a very distinctive red R.

"Why, Mr. Shimajio," Musashi said with mock shock. "I'm surprised at you. You believe we _let_ those innocent Pokémon watch us kill their owners?"

"That'd be far too traumatic," Kojiro said as he sagely nodded his head. "We'd never be so cruel to the newest members of Team Rocket!"

Shimajio staggered back a step. "Y-you…"

"Now, you've done a _naughty_ thing, Mr. Shimajio," Kojiro said, his tone deceptively light. "Which means you need to be _punished_." He hopped down from on top of the cage to the floor. "And the only reason we _haven't_ punished you yet is because the Bossman would like a _word_ with you."

"You see," Musashi said, drawing out her words with relish, "unlike our boss, we believe in being _merciful_." She jumped down from the top of the cage, allowing Kojiro to catch her in a rather flamboyant fashion. "Even if you don't necessarily deserve it." She flashed her partner a smile before he set her down onto her feet. "For example, I could have let my cute little Seviper here swallow your man while he was still alive, just paralyzed with poison." She patted her Seviper on the head as the shoes disappeared into its mouth. "But I'm not that kind of monster. I assure you that his skull was nicely perforated so that he was good and dead first."

"Boss…?" Shimajio said faintly. The pieces clicked together as his eyes widened. "Sakaki…!_?_"

Kojiro leaned forward, the tip of his left pointer finger hovering in front of Shimajio's nose playfully. "Bin-go~!"

Musashi gasped, her eyes widening before she looked to Kojiro. "Oh my, he _did_ figure it out." She sighed and held her cheek. "Looks like I lost our bet. Too bad."

"Of course," Koshiro said, the words coming out in a drawl, "now that you've _cleverly_ figured out our boss' most intimate secret, you _realize_ you're not walking away from this?" He leaned back, grinning from ear to ear. "Not that you would have, anyway~!"

Shimajio stepped backwards, only to bump into the Zangoose, which he now realized was much taller than they usually were. He yelped as it glared down at him and he instinctively backed away from the large Pokémon. "Y-you can't…" He whirled back towards Musashi and Kojiro. "I-I'll pay you! Just name your price!"

Musashi laughed, her voice echoing off the high ceiling. "Did you hear that, Kojiro? He thinks this is about _money!_"

Kojiro waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, but isn't it _always_ about money~? I'm _sure_ our boss would be more than _thrilled_ to be bribed with the very gems from his _own Persian_!"

"I-I have other things!" Shimajio said, fumbling over his own words. "Stocks, gold, Clamperl pearls, Sableye eyes, rare fossils and Pokémon! Just name your price!"

A loud clang caught the group's attention before either teenager could make a retort. Empress let out a mighty roar as she slammed her side into the bars, her murderous gaze never wavering from Shimajio.

Musashi's eyes took on a dangerous glint to them as she looked sideways at Kojiro. "You know… I'm starting to suspect that Empress won't forgive the boss if he takes his revenge before she does, after everything she and her poor babies have been through."

Koshiro returned the smile before he turned back to Shimajio. "As we said before, Mr. Shimajio, it isn't up to us." He watched the old man as he slowly walked over to Empress' cage. He reached to grab the door to the cell and jabbed a knife in the lock, the lock instantly giving way with a sharp click. He opened the door to the cage, the metal hinges _creaking_ on runners that screamed for oil. "If you want to live, you'll have to take it up with _her_."

Kojiro had barely stepped out of the way before Empress charged past him. Shimajio did not even have time to scream before her teeth were in his throat.

* * *

A helicopter was already waiting for them by the time they reached the roof of the late Shimajio's mansion. Empress led the way, strutting as though she was the mistress of the mansion, as she left footprints made from the blood of its former master. Musashi followed close behind, carrying the Meowth tenderly in her arms. The kittens were so small that most were able to nestle comfortably in the cleavage exposed by her uniform. Koshiro took up the rear with the couple's Pokémon at his sides.

"I'd say that was a good night's work," Musashi said as she gave Kojiro a wry smile. "Don't you agree?"

"Indeed, and it's best to end such nights with a _bang_," Koshiro said, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Musashi laughed lightly. "Next time, I'll be the one to win the bet. Just wait and see."

Koshiro flashed his partner a charming grin. "I look forward to it."

One kitten in particular, the white Meowth with black booties and tail tip, stared up at Musashi from his perch between her amble bosom. His eyes shimmered, despite the rather ugly black eye he sported, along with other injuries, as he looked absolutely star-struck.

The couple waited for Empress to climb the cable ladder hanging from the helicopter before following. Kojiro was the last one to enter the helicopter and stood in the doorway, bracing himself as the black vehicle pulled away from the building. His hair whipped around his head as he looked down on the mansion while waiting for the pilot to take them to a safe distance away.

"Hmhm~!" Kojiro smirked as he pulled a little black device out from his pocket. He flicked the clear plastic case that protected a large red button and glanced over to Musashi. He shared a secretive smile with her as he stroked the button with his thumb before pressing it with a flourish.

An explosion erupted from within the mansion, followed by several more. Within seconds, the entire opulent facility was a firestorm of destruction with flames reaching high in to the sky. The fire burned brightly, illuminating the night sky as it slowly took shape; it was a symbol. The figure was crude, but still very recognizable – a volcano with a circular indentation at the bottom.

Musashi leaned back in her seat and sighed in pleasure as she watched the mansion burn. "This might not be a glorious sunset, but I think this has its own certain charm to it."

"All that's missing is a cold pina colada," Kojiro said. "And some s'mores."

The fire continued to rage as sirens went off in the distance, with both firefighters and police rushing to the scene of the accident. The helicopter disappeared in to the night sky, leaving the chaos and destruction behind.

* * *

"–As a result, police are cracking down on all active cells of Team Magma in the Kanto region. While not a major presence, the group has been responsible for several acts of violence in the past. Given Mr. Shimajio's connection to the shipping industry, last night's incident has been labeled an act of eco-terrorism–"

Kojiro hummed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the back of the soft, plush chair in front of Sakaki's desk. His eyes darted from screen to screen, the wall nothing but a series of video screens – all of which displaying different angles of the fire that consumed both Shimajio and his mansion. After a moment, he let out a low whistle.

"Curse that Team Magma," Kojiro said, his tone light and playful. "What travesties _won't_ they commit?"

Musashi leaned back in Sakaki's plush chair, tilting her head so that she could flash a smile to Kojiro. "How _dreadful_ they are. So much more _dangerous_ than that silly old Team Rocket gang, that's for sure."

"In-deed~!" Kojiro nodded, pouting his lips in a supposed frown.

Sakaki ignored the couple's banter as he slowly wound a roll of gauze around Empress' hind leg. He had doctors in there earlier, but the Persian was too proud to permit anyone but him to treat her. He hardly minded the task, as he had been doing such things since his trainer days, back when he was a child. She relaxed under his careful touch and idly cleaned the red stains from her claws with her tongue. Her kittens rested curled up at her side, most of them asleep now that the doctors patched them up and gave them painkillers. Only one Meowth remained stubbornly awake despite obvious fatigue, watching the television screens with wide round eyes.

After several moments of silence, the little Meowth glanced over to Sakaki and then his mother before he turned a determined stare at the two teenagers. With a little chirp, he proceeded to climb out of his mother's grip and slipped off the sofa to the floor. It landed with a 'mew' on the floor, flinching in pain before pushing himself on to his feet and waddling across the floor before his mother could stop him.

Sakaki let out an inquisitive hum as he looked up from his work to watch the Meowth make its way across the room. Empress made no move to go after him, instead watching her baby's every step with a alert, but deceptively calm gaze.

Kojiro hummed and tilted his head as he watched the screens. After a moment, he leaned forward to go for the remote, which rested beside the armrest. "Let's see if anything _better_ is on, like cartoons~!"

Musashi lightly swatted Kojiro's hand away from the remote and wagged her finger in a mock scolding gesture. "Oh come on, you can watch those any time. I want to see what other _fascinating_ theories those _intelligent_ news correspondents come up with next!"

"Aw, but it's so _scary_~!" Kojiro said as he wiggled his fingers at Musashi. "A gentleman like myself shouldn't watch such violence!"

A tiny mewl caught the attention of the two teenagers. Glancing down, they saw one of the tiny kittens approaching the desk with wobbly, unsteady steps. The Meowth panted heavily at their feet, flopping down on the floor for a moment to catch his breath. Then, with a great grunt, he reared up and raised both of his front paws up at the teenagers.

"Nyyyyyaaaaa!" the Meowth cried out, as he balanced precariously on his back paws while extending his front paws towards Musashi and Kojiro.

Kojiro blinked slowly, then glanced to Musashi wordlessly. Musashi looked back at Kojiro, and the two then shared a smile. Without a word, she slipped out of her chair as he walked around it so that both of them could kneel in front of the Meowth and lightly touch each of his paws with the palm of their hands in a delicate high-five.

"That's right~!" the two teenagers said in unison, as the Meowth let out another meow and gripped their hands tightly.

"Nyyyaaaasu~!"


End file.
